Bonkers R Us
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Miranda takes a vacation and realizes she misses Bonkers until one decision changes it all.


Bonkers R Us

The sun began to slip below the horizon as L.A. officer Miranda Wright shoved some papers in a folder and dumped the folder in the 'finished reports' bin on her desk. She ran a hand through her bangs and grabbed her bag. She smiled as she thought about the clear blue skies and gentle breezes of the coast. L.A. in recent years had become like any other big city: loud, crime filled and smoggy. She had planned to stay there the entire two weeks and do absolutely nothing. She jumped up with excitement and She grabbed her bag. "Soon it's off to the coast I go!" She hurried out of the office and punched out just barely avoiding crashing into another officer.

"Hey, slow down there Wright. Or else we might have to fill out a 147." The male officer laughed lightly then continued on his way.

Miranda smiled then waved. Miranda ran out down the stairs and towards her car.

She got in the drivers seat was about the put the key in the ignition when Bonkers face flashed through her mind. Then she remembered the kiss. Her eyes shot open and she looked around a moment. Why was she remembering that? That moment of simple joy. He had returned the kiss she had given him earlier. She smiled. Bonkers was such a sweet little guy. She knew he was being nice and doing only what he thought he should. She figured there was nothing more about it. She leaned back in her seat a moment.

The kiss had been so fast and spontaneous. He had completely surprised her. She couldn't understand why she had been so surprised. He was simply returning what she had given him.

Why did she kiss him in the first place? He was a good person. He had a kind heart and always gave his all at anything he did. He had protected her that night at the bar. At least, he wanted to be the protector, although she knew if Bonkers hadn't stepped in, she would have kicked the guys butt from here to next august. He was so sweet to protect that way. They were partners. Officers. Officers protected each other. She breathed out. Officers. Officers protected each other. Exactly. He would have done the same for anyone.

She ran a hand through her bangs then shook herself. "Snap out of it Wright. Vacation is calling." She started up the car drove off down the street.

The jazzy music played as Bonkers smiled and tapped his feet to the music. The 'Rubber Room' was really jumping tonight. Bonkers could see all his old buddies. Some eating, some dancing, some in conversation and others locked loves embraces. He saw his old Buddy Jitters the Dog sitting at a near by table. Bonkers smiled and jumped up and zipped over towards his old friend.

Jitters saw him and his shoulders sank. "Oh no, I thought he was working tonight. No matter where I go, I can't to seem get away from him."

"Hey jitters. How's it going?" Bonkers hopped into the seat next to him.

Jitters gave Bonkers a tired look. "I was fine until a moment ago."

"Really? I hope you're not coming down with a cold." Bonkers said with a half smile.

"I don't think a cold is the problem." The dog toon said dryly.

Bonkers eyed Jitters a moment. He smiled to himself. "You know Jitters, I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like me."

The dog toon shrugged as he took a long sip of his drink. "What ever gave you that idea."

"When did you start drinking?" Bonkers asked him.

"About a minute ago."

Bonkers and Jitters sat in silence for a few minutes. Bonkers watched all the toons in the club having a good time. "Aren't you supposed to be working tonight?" Jitters asked suddenly.

Bonkers looked at him suddenly like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "Uh, yeah, I have the night off." Bonkers looked around room again.

Jitters usually hated to engage Bonkers in conversation but for some strange reason, he felt the urge to know why the toon beside him, a guy he's known since Wacky Toons; seemed so secretive.

"Bonkers, I usually don't care what you've been up to, what something tells me you have something on your mind."

Bonkers lowered his eyebrows at him a moment then smiled. "Nah, I'm fine."

It was true most Toons preferred not to drink, but Jitters in recent years had picked up the odd human activity. Just enough to calm the nerves, which Bonkers had often in his career, stepped on.

Bonkers looked around the room as Jitters took another sip of his drink. He saw a pair of toons caught in loves embrace. As the couple shared a kiss, Bonkers was brought back to that night in Miranda's car.

What the heck was he thinking? Kissing her like that. She was his partner. His friend. It was stupid. She was another officer. A member of the team. She was-a good person. A kind, strong, intelligent, beautiful person. With soft hair and shining brown eyes, eyes that made him all wiggly inside.

He felt his heartbeat change pace. Was it speeding up, but more importantly, why?

Bonkers jumped up. "Thanks for listening Jitters. You're a real pal." Bonkers ran off in a flash.

Bonkers hurried down the street and towards his apartment at Dementia Gardens. He didn't understand what was happening, why he felt the way he did; but something inside him wanted to talk to Miranda. To see her, to tell her-something, everything that was in his little toon heart.

He grabbed the phone as he slid inside the apartment and dialed so quickly his finger almost hurt. He heard the answering machine. "Miranda, where are you." He called into the receiver.

Then it hit him. Miranda was going on vacation tomorrow night. She was probably running errands getting things ready. He breathed out. He had to see her. He changed his shirt then ran a brush through his hair then grabbed his wallet and ran out the door again.

"Thanks for driving me to the bus stop. I guess it was a lucky thing to get this early ticket." Miranda saw the bus she was to board through her side window. She got out of the car and stood there a moment.

She breathed out. "I should have stopped by Bonkers place to say goodbye." She felt her heart sink. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to miss him. His humor, his sweet nature, the gentle hands. She shook herself. Gentle hands. Yes, he was so sweet and gentle that night. His sweet kiss was so different from the other men in her past she had shared a kiss with.

She sat down on a bench and saw the bus wasn't due to leave for five minutes. She knew her social life wasn't all the greatest lately but she was glad to have a Bonkers as a good friend. He could be such a spunky little ball of fur sometimes. And his eyes-such emotion and strength in those toon blue eyes of his. She felt her heart squeeze. It wasn't right. She had to see him. To say goodbye, to tell him-suddenly she saw him.

An orange Toon bobcat was asking around the ticket counter. Then Bonkers looked up and their eyes met across the station.

"Bonkers?"

"Miranda?"

He stared in disbelief, there she was. Her pale blonde hair shining under the station lights.

Their hearts beating fast, the two ran to each other, Miranda fell to her knees as they hugged one another. "Bonkers. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye. It's just that-"

Bonkers put a gloved finger to her pink lips. "I know, all of this has been strange lately. I don't know what's happening to us Miranda-" He looked at her kindly, catching a few strands of her hair in his fingers. "But I know I had to see you before you left."

Miranda's heart felt like it would burst. Everything inside her was screaming. Screaming for something, but what, she wasn't sure. She saw his kind eyes that stared at her. She hugged him tight then smiled bright her eyes shining, an idea flashing through her mind.

"Come with me." The Toon looked at her. "You haven't taken your vacation yet. Call Grating and tell him you're taking your two weeks. We'll have a great time."

Bonkers lowered his eyes. "I can't do that. The Sarg. would never go for it. Besides-" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you want some time to rest and relax. You need the time to yourself."

Miranda smiled at him then ruffled his hair. "I want you to come. You work hard too and I enjoy having you around. We'd have a good time together. What do you say?"

Bonkers could see her eyes, shining softly; he knew there was something she wasn't saying, perhaps something she couldn't say. "I guess I could switch shifts with Andrew."

Miranda stood up quickly holding him and the bobcat laughed as she swung him around. The announcer called the passengers for boarding as she let him down on his feet again.

"I'll meet you there soon." Bonkers saw her smile. She was happy. Why was she so happy to spend time with him. Did she really care about him that much?

She leaned over to get her bag then Bonkers put a hand to her cheek and gently kissed her. He looked at her with a sweet smile. "See you soon." Then Bonkers left quickly to make the arrangements.

Miranda stood there a moment. She smiled then hefted her bag over her shoulder. "See you soon partner."

"Please Sarg. Andrew already said he'd switch shifts with me." Bonkers sat on Gratings desk hands together. "I'm the only officer in your department who hasn't taken a vacation. Please."

"Get off my desk. Besides, Wright's already started hers, I can't have too many officers out at once. Especially my only Toon officer. There's a convention this week and people tend to get a little crazy. You'll be my insurance."

"But Sarg. Toons need a vacation too and I was hoping I could take mine this next two weeks. Pretty please, with sugar and berries on top."

"No." Grating barked.

"Come on please." The toon begged.

"Still no."

Bonkers jumped off the desk and sat on the chair looking really sad. Grating eyed him. "What's your problem. Toons are indestructible. What could you possibly be upset about? You act like some girl just dumped ya or something."

Bonkers breathed out. Could he say the real reason he wanted to take vacation? Of course not. Though it was a strange thing, he found himself wanting to spend time with her, his best friend, his partner.

"A Girl?" Bonkers said aloud.

Grating looked at the toon in front of his desk. The toon that had caused him so much grief and heartburn. Then saw the bobcats sad eyes and something inside him felt strange.

_What the heck is this. Don't tell me I'm starting to feel bad for him. _He thought to himself. He ran hand through his thinning brown hair. "Don't tell me-a girl is involved. That's what this is about?"

"Well-" Bonkers started.

"I have enough of my officers mooning over girls and not paying attention to their jobs. I don't need it from you too." Grating saw the bobcats face and rubbed a hand over his face. "But, you're not like my other officers are ya. I guess I can reassign some officers. Take the two weeks, but make sure you're at the top of your game when you get back."

Bonkers jumped up with a huge grin from ear to ear. "Thanks Sarg." The toon bobcat hugged his commanding officer. "You're the best."

"Get off me." The Sargent said with a half smile. "Now get going before I change my mind."

"Got it." Bonkers stood with a smile and salute. He ran out and punched out for the night.

The next afternoon by the coast, Miranda sat in white lounge chair on the sandy white beach of the sunny coast. The sun sparkled on the water and the winds blew softly. She say with her hair tucked under a wicker hat that cast a shadow on her pale bare shoulders. She smiled as she lay there with her eyes closed enjoying the warm air and the ocean breezes. "This is great. I wish he could be here." Miranda said to herself.

"Who could be here?"

Miranda opened and saw her friend Carly sitting their beside her sipping some lemonade. The wavy haired brunette sat their eying her friend. "Don't tell me you finally found a guy." The younger woman smiled.

Miranda sat up. "What? No. I was just, wondering how my friend is doing. He's not my boyfriend." Miranda said quickly before she grabbed her drink and drank it down rather fast.

"What's the problem? You've been talking about this sweet guy you've known for years and you think you might love him. I'd say its in the bag. I would have married him already if were you." Miranda almost choked on her iced tea. "One things for sure, you definitely like this mystery guy."

Miranda shrugged her shoulders and slid lower in her chair. "I wish I knew what I was feeling."

The next morning, as Miranda set out her clothes for the day, she stopped and stared out the window. "I wonder where he could be. He didn't call. Maybe Grating refused to let him take the time off." She breathed out and continued setting her things when she pulled out a familiar looking piece of cloth. A pink tee shirt with a bunny on it. When did I get this? Then she remembered. Bonkers had bought it for her a few years back as a birthday gift. She wasn't a Pink sorta girl. But she remembered what he said when he had given it to her as she inquired about the bunny.

_Because you wrinkle your nose when you're upset. She remembered him saying. She held the shirt close to her and fell onto her bed. _

"_What is this! Ach!" Her frustration coming through. She lay there a moment. Just then there was a knock at the door. She shot up. "Who could that be? I told Carly I was staying in tonight." She opened the door and saw no one. "Hello?"_

"_Looking for me?" A fuzzy face with blue eyes and slender fuzzy ears pearred at her upside down with a smile. Miranda jumped then realized Bonkers was smiling at her. He jumped down from the door frame before Miranda hugged him. _

"_Bonkers! I thought you would not be able to make it." She closed the door._

_Bonkers smiled at her. He took her hand in his looking at her warmly. "I knew I had to be here." He hugged her. "I missed you." She smiled down at him and kneeled down and held him. _

"_I missed you too."_

_End OF Part One…_


End file.
